


Honey, the Moon's Shining Bright for Us Tonight

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [14]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, One Shot Collection, Romance, Vacation, aka this is jake and amy's honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: A collection of Peraltiago fanfics set on their honeymoon. (They're not necessarily linked to one another and can definitely be read on their own.)





	1. The Honeymoon Binder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We've had a lot of crazy days.” No doubt the first day of Jake and Amy's honeymoon will be added to the list as one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my original plan was to turn this into a multichapters fic that I would write during the hiatus to help me go through it, BUT since I'm not really the best at keeping up with my works… this first chapter has turned into a simple OS haha.
> 
> In any case, this is basically pure Peraltiago fluff enjoying their time as newlyweds. Hope you'll like it!

_“You’re kidding me?!”_

Amy lets out a frustrated sigh as she stands in front of one of the departures boards in JFK’s airport, her suitcase in one hand and Jake’s travel bag she’s keeping with her while he’s out somewhere in search of some snacks hanging on her other shoulder. She’s waiting for the flight she’s been staring at for the past five minutes to finally show her which gate she and her new husband are supposed to go to for the boarding when suddenly, on the line of the “Santa Barbara” name of destination, a new word, written in red, shining letters appears at the far right end:

_Cancelled._

Just like that, their flight has been  _cancelled_  – what a way to start their honeymoon, she thinks in anger and desperation. This was supposed to be the beginning of a  _relaxing_  week with the man she loves, celebrating their recent union and now, it looks like just another source of stress for the sergeant.

_Will they ever get some rest, sometime?!_

“Hey, babe!” Jake appears by her side not long after, all dressed up in his vacation clothes already, with a pair of sunglasses put on top of his head and a broad smile lighting up his face – they’re not there yet but in his mind, he’s already on holidays, enjoying the beach and his wife for a whole seven days of just the two of them under the sun. He hands her one of the two chocolate bars he just bought; Amy barely looks at him when she takes it, her eyes still stuck on the board, piercing through it, as if she’s hoping her intense glare will scare it and make it change its fate.

Needless to say, it doesn’t.

“What’s up?” her partner asks her then, his smile fading slightly and concern starting to build up in his core as he studies her and notices the frown between her brows. He can tell something’s wrong but doesn’t know what – she should be happy right now, only a few hours away from their dream destination.

(Well, not really their  _dream_  one, but still better than what they were about to settle for after he teared up his $10.000 cheque a few weeks back and they were left with no money to spare on a honeymoon anymore.)

She eventually turns around to face him, sighing again when she lets out, “They cancelled our flight.” She points to the line of their destination, where the red  _cancelled_  is still very much there, and still very much shining, as if taunting her.

“That must be a mistake,” is all Jake can let out first, gasping when his own eyes fixate on the word. “I’m sure there’s some kind of explanation.”

He’s in complete denial – there’s  _no way_  this can be true.

Trying to be reassuring as he sees how nervous the news makes her, he takes his wife’s hand in his, squeezing lightly and gently making her move away from the departures board. He scans the place around them for a second, until his gaze spots someone who seems to work at the airport.

“Let’s ask him,” he nods in direction of the man, hoping he’ll be able to give more information about their supposedly cancelled flight. “Hello, good sir!” he enthusiastically greets him with a large grin once the couple reaches his side. “Could you please reassure my wife and tell us our flight’s not really cancelled?”

“Where are you going?” the other simply asks in return.

“Santa Barbara.”

He makes them wait for a few seconds in heavy silence as he searches for something on his tablet computer.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, but it  _is_  cancelled indeed. There’s a storm coming that prevents all planes to go west. I’m afraid you won’t be able to leave before tomorrow morning at the very least…”

 _“What?!”_  both Jake and Amy exclaim in shock. They don’t want to believe it.

“I’m sorry, that’s the procedure.”

The newlyweds leave him then after thanking him, though unable to hide their disappointment. They go find a seat on a chair now that they apparently have  _hours_  left before their flight, and, as soon as she’s settled, the woman puts her head in her hands, feeling completely defeated.

“Why do these things keep happening to us? Are we that unlucky?” She asks in complaint when she looks up and finds Jake’s gaze next to her, who’s gently rubbing her thigh, tracing small patterns with his thumb over her jeans in an attempt to calm her down a little.

First, it was their wedding that went wrong – before turning into the best night of her life, she does have to admit that – and now, their honeymoon is already starting on an off start as well. She should have known the moment the wife of one of her brothers offered to help save it when they learned about the detective’s moral action that put an end to their long-awaited Parisian vacation –  _“My aunt owns a little motel off the coast of Santa Barbara,”_  she said,  _“I can have you a room for a good price there!”_  – and Jake father showed useful for once, using his job and relations to make them fly almost for free, that it couldn’t have been that easy.

She should have known, that it wasn’t her and her husband’s style, to live a breezy existence – it’s never been, from the beginning of their relationship.

_(We’ve had a lot of crazy days.)_

He offers her a loving smile in return.

“Hey.” He moves his hand from her thigh to her back, pulling her closer to him in an embrace. “At least we found each other,” he looks at her with a knowing, amused beam. “I think that’s the most luck I ever had in my whole life,” he confesses, making Amy let out a small chuckle.

“Don’t try to be cute about this.”

“I know you love it when I’m cute about things.” His grin turns even bigger, teasing her more, making his wife roll her eyes and shake her head despite the laugh that escapes her throat no matter how hard she tries to keep it in.

In the end, she doesn’t even try to argue with him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she agrees to his words with a smile of her own, her bad mood completely forgotten now, thanks to him. “I do like it. And I’m the luckiest for having found you too,” she adds, not bothering that she might sound corny – she  _does_  feel like the luckiest woman on earth, being married to  _him_.

She leans over then, to meet her husband’s lips in a quick, loving kiss.

“See? Everything’s gonna be just fine,” he tells her when they part, though still remain at a close distance from one another, staring into each other’s eyes.

He takes a short pause before he goes on, amusement back on his eyes when he speaks again. “All that matters is that we’re with the right people in such unpredictable moments, remember?” he quotes her words from a week prior she said during her wedding vows – words that have resonated in him ever since.

“And you, Jake Peralta, are the right person for me.” Her heart warms up inside while she finishes his sentence and lets her hand rest on his chest.

He’s right – together, they can handle  _anything_.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re spending the first night of our honeymoon at the airport.”

It’s been a few hours since Jake and Amy learned about their flight’s cancellation and the night has just begun still. The woman’s head is resting in the crook of her husband’s neck, the couple trying (and failing at) finding a comfortable spot to sleep, and make the time go faster this way. There are water bottles and candy bars scattered all around them, courtesy of their flight’s company to help calm all of the nervous, upset minds.

Suddenly, Amy draws herself away from her husband’s body, giving up on getting some rest. Instead, she takes something out of the little suitcase she kept with her and puts it on her lap. By her side, the detective watches her do in silence, curious about what she’s doing.

“We’ve missed on so much of our plans already.” She sighs, pointing towards their honeymoon binder, opened at the ‘Arrival Activities’ page.

“Hey, that’s okay.” Jake tries to reassure her, offering a small, sleepy smile. “We’ll still be able to do those tomorrow when we’re finally there.”

“And miss out on the ‘Day 2’ activities?! Better throw the whole binder away already then!”

She looks up at him with big, shocked eyes, and Jake knows he said something wrong – the exact opposite of the effect he expected with his words, obviously. He simply opens his arms then, silently inviting her to come into his embrace, and she gladly obliges. They remain like this, quiet and wrapped up in each other for a little while, the man gently stroking his wife’s back and kissing her temple, feeling her ease against his side with each new second passing by in his warm arms, comforting him too in the meantime.

“Remember when the same thing happened to us on our flight back from L.A. and you single-handedly took care of bringing Holt home so that he could attend his meeting?” He eventually draws away slightly, so that he can see Amy’s eyes, the memory of another cancelled flight a few months back suddenly hitting him. She watches him, and he can see her face soften at the thought, a smile brightening her features again.

“Yeah. That was pretty dope,” she proudly answers with a nod as she remembers that day she saved by simply being herself after spending the past hours trying to be someone she clearly wasn’t – and understood she didn’t have to be; the people the closer to her loved her for who she was, high-strung personality and all.

“ _So_  dope,” Jake agrees with a grin. She truly astonished him, that day (though she does that every day, to be honest). “And now he’s the new commissioner.”

“Now he is.”

There’s a pause after that, during which both cops remain silent, lost in their own thoughts, until Jake speaks again. “So much change is coming at work.” He reaches for the woman’s left hand in front of him, curling their fingers together while absentmindedly playing with them, his gaze stuck on her shining wedding ring that perfectly matches his own.

“First you left our squad, now Holt won’t be our Captain anymore…”

“… And you’re married to the Nine-Nine’s uniformed officers’ Sergeant.” She gently squeezes his hand, reminding him of the  _best_  change of them all. Her words make him look up at her; she’s staring at him with a huge beam.

He smiles back, as broadly as she is. “Hell yeah, I am. And I attempt on reminding them of this  _all the time_  when we’re back at work. That the best manager they’ll ever have is my wife. All. The. Time,” he jokes, which makes her chuckle.

“Shut up.” She shakes her head.

It only makes her husband laugh more, until he suddenly stops, a thought suddenly occurring to his mind when his eyes lay on the still open binder on Amy’s lap.

“You know what, I think I know how we can make up for our lost first night,” he says, and this time he sounds really serious, taking the huge binger in his own hands. “Let me see what we’re missing. Wow, you really went big on the sex tab for the first night.” He comments as he reads what’s written there before he watches her with an amused, knowing look.

There’s a woman sitting next to them, who they thought had been dozing off for a long time now, who gives them a side-glare when she hears that. Amy warns him, then. “Forget it. I’m not having sex  _anywhere_  in this airport.”

In return, Jake only shrugs.

“Your loss. Let’s see the rest, then.”

He starts turning the pages again, scanning the binder and what’s written inside in search of something they could do here as well – or at least replicate something similar to it –, until he finally finds it. “Oh, this one’s cute,” he points towards what caught his attention. “And actually a great idea: I already received fifteen messages from Charles asking me how the honeymoon is going.”

Amy looks at the words, curious, reading over the part he’s talking about –

_Take a picture with a nice view to immortalise the first night of our honeymoon._

There’s a side note accompanying it, which makes her understand Jake’s mention of Charles and his intrusion into their lives.

_(Send it to our parents – and Charles – to let them know we arrived in one piece and now is the time to leave us alone for the rest of the week.)_

“Let’s find a nice view where to take the pic.” Jake suddenly closes the binder before putting it away and standing up, making her (and several of their seat neighbours who were trying to sleep) startle with the unexpected noise. He offers her his hand to follow him and, when she’s come back to her senses, she takes it in hers. They walk around the airport for a few minutes, until the detective spots something, gasping when his eyes lay on the perfect place.

“Look, there’s a photo booth!” He points towards the engine, then urges Amy to come closer to look at the green-screen options. “Where would you like to go on this first night? Paris, San Francisco, Ibiza… Mars?!” His eyes grow bigger as he turns back to look at her, visibly excited by that last option.

“Ames, how nice a view Mars is for your binder, huh?” He raises his eyebrows in amusement.

“ _Very_  nice,” she chuckles, playing along with him, her heart warming up in her chest at what the man’s willing to do to make her happy. She might be his dream girl, but he’s definitely her dream man as well…

“After you, ma’am.” He pushes the curtains in a dramatic move to let her enter the booth first before he comes inside too and they sit on the stool, managing to both fit there, with Amy sitting on her husband’s lap, in charge of the settings. They try to remain serious as they look at the small screen in front of them but soon end up laughing and goofing around, unable to stop taking pictures of themselves everywhere they can around the globe, making silly faces at the camera, or simply shamelessly making out, unseen from the outside world thanks to the curtains keeping them hidden inside the booth anyway.

“I love you so much,” Amy whispers between two clichés, her hands framing the man’s face, looking at him with literal hearts in her eyes – a sight matching his own – before she’s suddenly startled by the flash of the camera, not expecting it.

She turns away towards it.

“I think we took enough of them?” She says with a smile when she regains some composure and Jake agrees, following her when she heads outside of the booth. They take some time to look at the pictures once they’re all printed, mocking each other, then falling silent in front of the cutest ones – especially the one that caught them by surprise when they were gazing at each other –, until they eventually remember one of the main reasons why they took those pictures in the first place.

“Which one should we send?” Jake asks, and it doesn’t take long for Amy to think and show him one.

“This one.”

It’s not her favourite, but it’s basic enough that their parents and Charles won’t tell it wasn’t really taken at the place they’re in – in this case, the beach under a sunset. It’s still cute, though; they’re both smiling broadly, showing off their matching wedding rings. She’s not sure she wants to share her favourite one with the rest of the world anyway; would rather keep it for themselves.

“Looks perfect,” Jake seems to agree with her, watching the cliché with a dreamy smile. He takes out his phone then, letting out a sigh when he sees the three new unread messages from Charles, but doesn’t even read them when he simply starts writing him, as well as his and Amy’s parents, back, taking a picture of the picture to add to the text –

_Everything’s fine here. See you in a week._

After it’s done, he puts his phone back in his pocket and gives his partner his whole attention again. “So, what’s next?”

He takes the binder out again and starts reading through it, in search of a new activity they could do.

For most of the night, the newlyweds try to come up with funny, inventive ways of making up for the lost plans of their binder, checking them all when they manage to do it. It really helps time go faster, and before they know it, while they’re almost done with everything they were supposed to do on the first day of their honeymoon, the sun is rising up again over New York.

Amy is standing in front of one of the numerous huge windows that give her a true, beautiful view of the scene, with planes taking off or, on the contrary, coming back in the distance, smiling as she watches them do, when Jake suddenly comes next to her. Sensing his presence, she turns around and smiles at him before she frowns when she sees his hands full with two glasses.

“You wanted sunset and Piña Colada? What about sunrise and orange soda instead?” He offers her the drink with a beam, and her smile only grows bigger when she takes it – it was one of the rare plans they couldn’t come up with an alternative to since they started their little game after the sun had already set but, as always, Jake’s here to surprise her. They remain silent as they enjoy their beverage (something Amy would have never guessed she’d end up liking so much before she started dating Jake and he rubbed off on her with his habits) and the view, their free hand soon finding each other’s while their gaze is fixed in front of them.

When finally, they’re startled by a voice telling them that they’ll soon be able to board on new a plane that will take them to their destination and they leave their spot in front of the window to wait with the other passengers in the forming queue, all Amy can think about is that this first night wasn’t too bad after all.

On the contrary – it’d been the absolute best way of starting their honeymoon;  _by having fun together_.


	2. It's Finally Me and You (And Your Friend Charles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy get an unexpected visit on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: you don't have to read the 1st chapter to understand this one. It's only set in the same universe of Jake and Amy on their honeymoon. I kinda gave up writing a whole story about it tbh, but maybe some other related OS will come in the future :)
> 
> This is inspired by Joe talking about Charles being part of the honeymoon during SDCC and most importantly, the *SPOILERS* title of 6x01!!! */SPOILERS* So, waiting for 2019... have this little OS in the meantime haha!

Jake is talking with his eyes closed, lying face down on his pool chair on the beach, relaxing under his wife’s touch massaging his back while covering it in sunscreen, when he’s suddenly cut in his ramblings about how he never wants to come back from their honeymoon by Amy’s hand gripping his shoulder harder than necessary, her nails digging into his skin, startling him.

Usually, he wouldn’t mind a little roughness – would even  _ask_  for it on the right occasions –, but the loud surprised gasp she lets out at the same time tells him that her gesture wasn’t made on purpose.

“Everything’s alright, babe?” he asks, curious and a little worried. His eyes are now open, but he doesn’t make a move.

“Look up,” she simply says, quickly loosening her grasp on him at the sound of his voice, taken out of her trance. She gently brushes his skin with her thumb, over the prints her fingers left on it. She can feel the top of her ears start to burn with a coming shameful blush when she realises how hard she’s been holding onto him.

Jake obliges, turning around and straightening on his chair. His eyes immediately find his wife’s and he studies her with her frown. She nods towards somewhere in the distance, inviting him to look where she’s pointing at and that’s when he finally sees it – or, rather,  _them_  – too: Charles and Genevieve are coming their way.

They wave at the newlyweds, and Jake can see his best friend’s grin grow wider when their eyes meet, while his own diminishes with each new step the other couple takes towards them.

“What the hell is Charles doing here?!” He eventually lets out in shock, unable to take his gaze away from him.

“Don’t ask  _me_.” Amy’s upset voice makes Jake finally turn his attention back towards her – he can thus see she’s glaring at him with a suspicious glint in her eyes, her eyebrows raised in question and her arms crossed over her chest. “Babe, did you tell him where we were going for our honeymoon?”

Jake sheepishly lowers his head.

“I might have possibly spilled it out during our wedding celebration at Shaw’s… Or when my father called to tell me about finding us a flight…”

Amy sighs, the look on her face even more severe now, he notices when he attempts a glance up at her following his confession. “JAKE! We agreed on keeping the destination a secret so that something like  _this_  wouldn’t happen. Especially after how our wedding turned out,” she complains.

“I know. And I’m sorry. But I was so excited about all of this. My father doing something nice for us – for me, for once. And that our honeymoon wouldn’t be ruined finally, that we’d be able to spend a full week of vacation just the two of us to celebrate being  _married_.” He truly looks up at her this time and can witness her expression soften with each new word he lets out in explanation.

She offers him a shy smile, taking his hands in hers, squeezing them lightly. She can’t be mad at him for too long – she understands how he feels all too well, this want to share his happiness with the world.

She has it as well.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t have the time to respond with anything, Charles and Genevieve reaching their side.

“Jake! Amy! What a coincidence,” Genevieve talks first, smiling brightly at them.

“Sure is a coincidence…” Amy mumbles under her breath – only Jake hears her, tightening his grasp around her fingers to calm her down, sensing she’s starting to get stressed.

“Let me handle this,” he whispers into her ear, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek on the way, wanting to make up for being at the origin of this situation. Then, louder, his eyes stuck on Charles and a forced polite smile on his face, he asks in a falsely nice voice at the attention of the other couple, “What are you guys doing here?”

“Oh, you know, just enjoy a little romantic getaway at the beach,” Charles answers this time, wearing a huge, knowing grin on his features.

“And you chose this particular one,  _miles_  away from New York, because…?”

“Genevieve has some family here.” The other detective doesn’t lose it. “The real question is, what are  _you_  guys doing here?! You should be back at your hotel right now. Y’know, making  _babies_.” He winks.

Against his side, Jake can feel Amy’s body tense, a disgusted pout forming on both of their faces. He sweetly strokes her arm before standing up.

“Okay, buddy, can I talk to you in private for a sec?”

“Sure.”

The pair leaves the women alone, walking a few steps away. “So, tell me. How’s the honeymoon going?! I want all the details!” Charles asks as soon as they’re out of earshot, his smile as big and bright as ever.

“It was going pretty great, thank you. Until you arrived and  _crushed it_.” Jake doesn’t even try and be subtle anymore. “What the hell, bud? How could you imagine coming here would be a good idea?!”

“I just wanted to make sure you guys had everything you needed here,” he tries to defend himself.

“Well, we do. So now, can you leave us alone,  _please_?”

Charles only nods his agreement in return. Jake studies him for a few seconds, wanting to know he’s sincere and won’t try to interfere in his quiet vacation with Amy ever again. Then, when he does, they go back to their respective spouse and girlfriend. Jake barely has the time to sit back next to Amy that someone else rushes towards them, shouting Charles’s name, panting when he stops in front of the group.

Amy’s eyes widen when she recognises the man in front of them, reaching for her husband’s hand in comfort as she speaks. “Great. Now Terry’s here too.”

_Unbelievable_ , she thinks. It’s like they can’t get rid of their squad and have a  _normal_ , quiet vacation, even for just a week.

“I’m sorry, guys. I tried to talk him out of this, but he wouldn’t listen,” the Sarge excuses himself, seemingly embarrassed to be here with them, during their  _honeymoon_.

“Well, Charles was just telling me he had to leave, right, Charles?” Jake gives his best friend a knowing, insisting look. “So we’re all good here.”

“Yes. Genevieve and I have some family to meet,” he confirms. “Jakey, Ames,” he nods at them. “Enjoy the rest of your vacation, and see you next week. Don’t forget to come back with some gifts,” he can’t help but add with a suggestive wink at the couple, which owes him a dark glare and his name being shouted once more before he eventually leaves.

Terry is soon to follow after apologising one more time for not being able to prevent this moment from happening.

“I’m so sorry,” Jake says too when they’re finally alone again, letting out a sigh.

“It’s okay,” Amy simply replies with a smile, feeling much better now that their friends left. She cups her husband’s cheek and kisses him lightly. “Do you want to go back to our hotel and stay in bed all day, away from everyone?” she asks when they part, her eyes lovingly locking with his – she had enough company for today and only wants to enjoy her time with the man she loves, right now.

He seems to agree with her. “Yep, let’s do that.” He stands up, taking her by the hand to invite her to do the same, leading her back to their room after putting some of their clothes back on.

He freezes in front of their door’s room, suddenly hesitant. “Wait.”

“What?” Amy frowns.

“What if Holt is in there, waiting for us to come back, lurking in the dark?” He turns to her, worry visible in his eyes, and the expression on his face makes the woman laugh.

“I highly doubt so.”

“He did that for Halloween…” He reminds her of the fact.

“Oh, yeah… That was creepy. But still, he has so much more to take care of now that he’s a commissioner.”

These words seem to work on Jake, because he simply smiles in return, before suddenly taking Amy in his arms without a warning first, making her let out a surprised giggle. He carries her inside the room bridal style – it’s dark, the curtains closed to keep the warmth outside of it. He carefully walks towards the bed, lying her there before joining her.

He’s about to reach and kiss her when he’s suddenly stopped in his tracks by a low voice he knows all too well resonating on his back and spots Holt opening the curtains with a mischievous grin covering his face. “Hello, Peralta. Santiago.”

Jake screams so loudly at the sight that he wakes himself up, the light coming from the shining sun above him blinding him for a few seconds before adjusting to it.

“Babe?” Over him, stopping still in her massaging his back with sunscreen, Amy calls his name, worried. He turns around, only to see her, and _just_ her, on the beach. That’s when he realises he’s been dreaming the whole time and lets out a loud, relieved sigh. “You’re okay?” she asks again in front of his silence.

He scans the place, just to make sure they’re alone indeed before putting his gaze back on his wife, smiling. “I am, yeah. I just fell asleep and had the weirdest dream,” he reassures her.

Amy raises an eyebrow in question, letting out a small chuckle while rolling her eyes, but doesn’t ask for more, concentrating again on rubbing her husband’s back with the lotion, allowing him to quickly relax under her expert, welcomed touch.

(He tells her about what happened in his dream later that day on their way back to their hotel and, even though they know they’re being paranoid, they can’t help but stop in the middle of their heated kiss once they’re inside the room to check everywhere for a possible intruder before going back to what they were doing once reassured no-one’s there and join their bed.)


	3. From the Ashes We Rise (Even Stronger than Before)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wakes up on the first day of his honeymoon with Amy and retrospects on the year they’ve had – how far they’ve come since.

It’s crazy how, if you look back at where you were only a year ago compared to where you are today, your life might be completely different from what it was back then.

Sometimes you find yourself in a worse situation. But, thankfully, sometimes your existence has changed only for the _better_.

The sun is barely rising through the curtains of their hotel room when Jake wakes up on the first day of his and Amy’s honeymoon.

She’s still asleep, her head lying on her pillow a few inches from him, so peaceful and smiling in her dreams. It makes him instantly smile too. He brings a hand to her face and softly skims her cheek with his thumb, careful not to wake her up, as if to remind himself that _this is real_.

This is what his life looks like now.

There was no sun to light up his room where he was one year ago. No one to share his bed with and wake up to either. Only the deafening sound of a truncheon against bars and the warden’s voice pressing him to _rise and shine_. Only two pictures on a wall facing him and reminding him of what was waiting for him outside – hopefully, his _future wife_ – and a cannibal cellmate.

Jake’s really been through hell and back the past year. It changed him – it definitely did – and though at first he hated that thought, wished everything would go back to normal immediately, now he’s come to appreciate the change. He might not be the same Jake he used to be before he got accused of a crime he didn’t commit but he believes now that it helped him turn into a better version of himself.

_It means you’re growing. It makes you a better detective._

Jake’s smile grows wider as he remembers everything that happened during the past year and led him there. Everything that happened and took him to this moment, in this hotel room, next to the love of his life on their _honeymoon_.

First, obviously, came his release from prison. He wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for his friends/ _family_ – for his (ex-)Captain, more particularly, who didn’t hesitate to risk his career to innocent him.

(To innocent Rosa too. And keep Amy clear from jeopardizing her own job and dreams.)

He wouldn’t be here because if he wouldn’t have been free, he wouldn’t have been able to put into practice his meticulous plan he’d been working on for _months_ on Halloween.

_Amy Santiago, will you marry me?_

_Jake Peralta, I will marry you._

He’ll never forget the overwhelming feelings that hearing Amy let out these precious, life-changing words brought to his heart.

Then followed the wedding preparations with the finding and losing of a venue, the worst/best Thanksgiving he’s ever experienced alongside both his and Amy’s parents, the death of his former Captain, the coming out of one of his best friends that created the new tradition of Friday Games Nights with the rest of their squad, another few months away from his _fiancée_ and stuck with his work dad’s husband, his annual meeting with his ‘best enemy’, Amy’s promotion as a _sergeant_ , the loss of their honeymoon savings, the finding of a half-sister, wild bachelor/ette parties, the scare of a life for Rosa and the realization that came with it that _if something happens to me, it’ll actually affect someone else_ , more wedding preparations and, _finally_ , the wedding with its own share of twists and turns ending with the revelation that Captain Holt would now be known as _Commissioner_ Holt.

All in all, it’s been a pretty crazy year for the Nine-Nine. For Jake and Amy.

_But I shouldn’t be surprised, because we’ve had a lot of crazy days. Every single day that I get to be with someone as amazing as you is crazy to me._

It’s been a crazy year, that lead to this even crazier morning – the first morning of a two-week holiday with his _wife_.

His _dream girl_.

The feeling of Amy’s body moving next to him suddenly takes Jake out of his retrospection. He watches as she stirs, searching for his body to curl up against, and slowly open her eyes. She smiles, something fond and beautiful – yet still a little sleepy – when she meets his gaze. “Good morning, Mr. Santiago,” she amusedly greets him; her smile turns into a grin.

A matching expression quickly spreads across his features at her choice of name. “Good morning, Mrs. Peralta.”

He then breaks the barely existent distance between their two faces to kiss her hello. When they part, he stops for a second and stares at her.

“What?” Amy frowns after a while. She can feel the tip of her ears starting to burn in a blush with the deep, intense look Jake has on her – full of love, too.

“Nothing. I was just… thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you today.”

Amy beams at him. She passes a hand in his hair, gently stroking his disheveled raven curls with her fingers. “Me too,” she confesses before pulling herself back to him and kissing him again.

It’s crazy how, if you look back at where you were only a year ago compared to where you are today, your life might be completely different from what it was back then.

Sometimes you find yourself in a worse situation. But, thankfully, sometimes your existence has changed only for the _better_.

It’s definitely the case for Jake and Amy, as they celebrate their first day on their honeymoon by doing nothing but _love each other_ – psychologically and physically –, the nightmare that had been prison having turned into just another distant memory locked in the back of their minds.


	4. As Long as We're Together, Does it Matter Where We Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy enjoy some relaxing time in a hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing but some useless plotless fluff inspired by the latest tiny promo we got of Jake and Amy (and Holt) during their honeymoon. As much as I love Holt and found the scene super funny, I hope they'll still get some happy time together because they deserve the rest!

One of his hand is full with a glass of fine champagne and the tip of the other is loosely skimming over hot water. The rest of his body but his head and neck is fully plunged into the tub, relaxing in the warmth.

The sent of the flower petals floating all around him is tickling his nostrils and if he opens his eyes, his gaze will fall directly onto his wife, spread out in the water the same way as he is; she’s wearing that red bathing suit he loves to see on her so much. Their occasional contented sighs are the only audible sound inside the otherwise quiet and empty room.

It’s not Paris and sipping cocktails with a view on the Eiffel Tower, or walking hand-in-hand with Amy alongside streets where Jason Bourne drove a car, but as they’re chilling out together in a hot tub, Jake is starting to think this fancy hotel off-state they’re staying at for the week  _is_  the best honeymoon destination ever.

First, they weren’t completely exhausted from jetlag when they got there and thus could make the most of their first evening of vacation with even fancier restaurants and trying out the  _enormous_  – and so comfy as well – bed in their room. And now they get to relax in a tub so huge too they could easily add in a third person if they wanted to – not that they do.

They’re happy as they are. Alone. Far from their daily lives and obligations.

So truly, Jake wouldn’t have it any other way. He teased her when she told him that but the truth is, Amy was right (as she often is) – no matter where they are, as long as they’re spending time together, it  _is_  like a honeymoon. Good thing he’s going to spend the rest of his life by her side then. This is only the beginning of their time together and he’s so excited to see where this story of theirs will take them next.

But right now and for the next few days there’s only one thing he should focus on: relaxing. With his  _wife_.

“What’re you thinking about?” Her voice takes him out of his reverie – she’s been watching him for a few moments, smiling fondly as she witnessed how his own lips curled up into a similar expression with his eyes closed and his mind wandering about her and how happy he his to be here with her. He opens them to meet her gaze – as soon as he lays his eyes on her, his smile turns into a full grin.

Amy moves to reach his side before he can say anything, making the water move along with her in waves. Jake welcomes her into his embrace, putting his drink aside on a table nearby when she passes a leg over his body and makes herself comfortable on his lap. She smiles as she brings her hands around his neck, a few droplets of hot water falling on the back of it – the touch makes him shiver.

He lets his own arms slide along her sides only to stop at her waist and hook his hands there. Absentmindedly, he starts drawing random patterns with his thumbs over her skin, pulling her closer to his chest as he does so. He pecks her lips, then finally answers.

“I know this is not our dream destination…” Jake pauses for a split second and stares right into Amy’s eyes. “But I’m starting to really like this place.”

It makes her chuckle, something heartfelt that manages to light up the whole room with the sound of it. She leans over to kiss him with more fierce and passion than their previous exchange – Jake can actually feel Amy’s grin against his mouth. She’s still beaming when they part, watching him with her eyes sparkling with love and happiness. She could easily tease him as a response but instead chooses to tell the simple truth.

“Me too.”

It’s not Paris and visiting museums and other monuments, or romantic strolls hand-in-hand with Jake at night in the City of Love, but as she settles further into her husband’s embrace and they let the hot water softly hitting against their entangled bodies lull them, Amy is absolutely certain  _this_  is the best honeymoon destination ever – anywhere as long as it’s by his side.


	5. Someday it Will Be Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a storm outside Jake and Amy’s hotel keeping everyone on lockdown and Amy finds herself having to deliver a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this could actually happen IRL but the Timeless finale and Wyatt helping that woman have her baby definitely inspired me to write this. This, plus the fact that Amy canonically has a breast bar for delivering a baby haha.
> 
> (This is definitely cheesy af lmao.)

It’s the third day of their honeymoon vacation and Jake and Amy’s hotel is on lockdown because of a tropical storm roaring outside.

They don’t mind too much being stuck, though – the luxurious 5* hotel they picked instead of their initial cheap cabin in the Berkshires has all the facilities they need between its walls anyways. They’re quietly sipping a cocktail and enjoying some alone time while Holt decided to remain in his room and think about the decision he has to make regarding his commissioner job.

They’re cut in the middle of their conversation by a cry of help a few meters away from them. They turn around and watch as a woman bends over with her hands on a prominent stomach and a face full of pain.

“She’s in labor!” someone – most likely her husband – shouts in panic. “We need a doctor!”

Amy doesn’t waste any time to put her drink aside and jump off her seat when she sees no one around is responding to the desperate call. They’re rather all staring at the couple with unhelpful curious gazes. She hurries next to the woman, knowing then that she’s her next best chance – there’s no way they’ll manage to take her to the hospital or having someone coming for her under such bad weather.

“Not a doctor,” she immediately states as she lowers down in front of the woman. “But I’m the next best thing for now, okay? I’m NYPD. And I know how to do this,” she introduces herself to calm her down.

She stares deep into the other woman’s eyes with a reassuring smile as she waits for a reaction. When she nods and her expression softens as much as someone in pain can, Amy goes on.

“Okay, I need you to take deep breaths. We’re gonna take you to that couch. It’ll be more comfortable there.” She stands up and grabs one of her arms while the woman’s husband grabs the other and both of them lead her towards one of the huge sofas.

Once she’s sure her patient is comfortably settled, Amy turns around. She gets into a full-on high-strung mode and starts giving assignments to everyone who’s been circling around them and watching intently. She asks for towels and products and anything else she might need so that the delivery happens under the best possible conditions.

At last she puts her eyes on her husband. “Go check if there’s a _real_ doctor somewhere inside the hotel.”

Her voice takes Jake out of staring at her in pure awe. He’s astonished that she’s able to remain so calm and efficient in such a stressing situation. She might have told him the story of how she delivered a baby once while on duty and how it owed her the breast bar she’s proudly been wearing on her police uniform since then – the conditions were much worse than here back then – but still.

His wife is amazing and brilliant and full of resources – and she’ll never cease to prove to him that.

“Got it, babe.” He doesn’t question her then and simply goes with a supportive nod and smile.

After all of that, Amy brings her attention back onto the pregnant woman under her care.

“How you feeling?” she gently asks.

“The baby’s not supposed to be due for another three weeks,” she informs her in panic between two cries of pain that goes echoing with the sound of wind swirling loud outside.

Amy tries to keep her face straight and not show the sudden worry coursing through her veins at the words. She takes the stranger’s hand in hers and softly squeezes it.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, okay? Just breathe. Keep breathing.” She shows her how by taking deep breaths herself so that the woman can follow her lead as she places herself in front of her.

While doing that though, Amy can’t help but sneak a quick glance at where Jake disappeared from – hoping he’ll manage to find someone truly qualified for this job in case things don’t end up fine at all.

* * *

When Jake comes back from his (unfortunately unfruitful) search of a doctor everywhere inside the hotel (it’s like those people never take a vacation), the lobby is a lot quieter than it was when he left it. There are no more cries of pain and even the storm seems to be calming down a little through the huge French windows. People are all gathered around the couch where he last saw the poor woman in labor.

He easily spots Amy’s back among the packed crowd, her flowery summer dress standing out among the rest. She turns around when she hears footsteps coming her way.

The apologies he was going to make for having failed his mission gets stuck at the back of Jake’s throat when his gaze falls from her glowing face to what – or rather _who_ – his wife is carefully holding onto her arms: the tiniest of babies securely wrapped in a warm towel with the logo and name of the hotel on it.

“It’s a girl.” He looks back up when she whispers not to wake up the newborn. She’s grinning at him; immediately, a smile of his own comes curving up the sides of his mouth and he lets his eyes fall back onto the little form – he’s unable to keep them away from her, staring.

His heart starts pounding in his chest at the sight of Amy, _his_ Amy, holding a baby against her chest and ever-so-gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. His mind immediately leads him to a (hopefully) near future, where it’s not some stranger’s infant she’s going to hold but their own. He can feel tears start to prickle in his already shining eyes with the simple thought.

He already knows he’ll be the happiest man on Earth when that day comes.

“Sorry I didn’t find a doctor. Though it seems you didn’t need one finally.” Jake eventually finds his voice again as Amy heads towards him after giving the infant back to her tired mother.

He wraps an arm around her when she’s by his side and she cuddles against him.

“Yeah. We managed things by ourselves,” she answers with a proud grin. _She can be proud,_ Jake thinks. _She just delivered a(nother) baby._ “We did a pretty great job, right, Lucy? Well, mostly you, obviously.” She shoots a knowing look at the other woman, who nods in return.

“Thank you so much again, Amy. Our own little Amy wouldn’t be so fine without you.” She looks down at her daughter while she speaks and a loving beam forms on her features.

“Own little Amy?” Jake repeats with a confused frown.

Amy beams too.

“Yeah. They decided to call her after me since I helped them deliver. How cool is that?” The excitement is easily audible in her voice and readable on her face.

“So cool.” Jake lets out a chuckle before he brings her closer to him and kisses the top of her head. They remain silent for a while after that, quietly looking at the couple and their healthy newborn baby.

“It’s gonna be us someday, right?” Jake eventually says as he dreamily watches the scene in front of them with his heart warming up in his chest at the sight of such a loving little family.

Amy turns her gaze back on him then; her eyes are shining with the same hint of tears he himself had when he first saw her with the infant in her arms.

“I sure hope so.” She knowingly grins at him, then suddenly falls serious as she gets lost in her thoughts. “Well, in a hospital and with actual doctors taking care of us, preferably.” It makes Jake laugh. Her expression softens.

She puts both of her arms around his neck and stares deep inside his eyes.

“But for now I just want to enjoy our married life together for a little while. Y’know, just the two of us. Is it bad to say I don’t want to share you just yet?”

“It’s not,” Jake reassures her by agreeing with her. “I don’t want to share you just yet either.” He softly presses a kiss on her lips to prove his point.

They just swore on the rest of their lives spent together a few days ago, after all. They have all the time in the world then.

(Well, not really, but still. There’s no rush yet.)

His look, at first full of adoration after they parted, suddenly switches to something more playful as an idea strikes his mind. “I mean, we could still go and make babies right now though. Not _actually_ make babies, but…”

“You mean go back to our room and have sex?” Amy cuts him in the middle of his ramblings, being straightforward as she laughs.

“Yeah. We’re still stuck inside anyways and there’s a lot of interesting things inside your binder I wanna try out.” He wriggles an eyebrow at her suggestively.

Amy lets out another snort and shakes her head but takes his hand in hers. “Let’s go.” She leads him away from the lobby now that their presence isn’t required anymore and the other couple could use some intimacy and quiet.

They have all the time in the world to think about babies indeed, and a crazy-expensive honeymoon they fully intend to enjoy first.


	6. Such Wonderful Things Surround You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not to brag, but I saw a sea turtle.”  
> “Kind of sounds like you’re bragging, babe.”  
> “I was. It looked right at me.”
> 
> Missing scene from Jake and Amy’s honeymoon, some plotless fluff about the two of them being in love… into the water edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter closes this collection since the honeymoon episode happened now? So yeah, have one last honeymoon plotless fluff haha. How great was the episode though? It’s so good to have the show back :’)
> 
> (Title is from The Little Mermaid’s ‘Under The Sea.’)

The sun is shining bright above their heads as Jake and Amy go into the sea. She’s holding onto him as they dive in deeper; though the water is rather warm, the waves hitting her exposed sensitive skin still manages to send shivers running down her spine. Her face is literally glowing with happiness while Jake’s attention is already focused on what’s going on below them, in search of any marine life to see.

Amy might have said no less than two weeks earlier after the disaster of a wedding they had that  _as long as she’s with the right people, she can handle anything_ , there’s still a limit to what she can take even with her husband by her side. Having their super-deluxe, romantic,  _intimate_  honeymoon completely ruined as well was the drawing line for her.

She’s relieved and thankful that Holt is now gone then and that he offered them another week to finally get their well-deserved relaxing and celebrating holidays.

After two days of making up for lost alone times by doing nothing but enjoy great sex, eat great food and catch up on some other great couples activities with just the two of them, the newlyweds finally decided to leave their hotel and take advantage of their extra vacation to visit the area. Going snorkeling with sea turtles was Jake’s idea – his gaze instantly lit up at the thought when the receptionist listed some of the things they could do nearby and mentioned the Akumal Beach being situated only a few miles away from the resort. Of course Amy agreed before he even had to say a word when he turned around to look at her and gave her his signature Peralta puppy dog eyes.

(Peralta- _Santiago_ , now – her heart flutters at the thought of this new married life they’re barely starting.)

Which took them here, with each new step they take guiding them further into the water. Soon she’s not able to touch the bottom of the sea anymore and Amy has to let go of her husband’s arm as they swim side by side. She watches as Jake disappears head first under the sea for a few seconds to get a better look at what’s going on down there until he surfaces again, spraying her with water a little on his way.

Her smile only grows bigger at the sight – the small undisciplined strand of hair that’s been curling at the top of his head is now sticking to his forehead and he’s looking at her with a catching blissfulness.

To think that exactly a year ago, she was going through some of the worst days of her life because her boyfriend had been wrongly sent to prison… Now here they are,  _married_  and in Mexico as they’re enjoying their honeymoon. It’s been quite the journey but at least they’re happy now.

And  _together_.

Amy’s so lost in her thoughts she barely registers Jake’s coming towards her until she feels his hands on her waist underwater to hold her close to his chest and finds herself face-to-face with him, his goofy grin never leaving his features while his brown eyes are shining and staring right into hers. It seems like he’s been thinking about the same thing – how far they’ve come since that Hawkins nightmare.

And how marvelous this destination they were ultimately able to choose instead of the Berkshires is.

“I never want to leave this place.” Jake lets out a contented sigh, breaking the silence between them as he looks around at the idyllic view surrounding them before he brings his full attention back on the most wonderful thing he can lay his eyes on there: his wife. The way he watches her, with so much love and wonder is overwhelming to her.

Amy brings a hand to his hair, softly combing it with her fingers as she removes the loose strand from his forehead before she lets her palm rest against his cheek and he leans against her touch.

“Yeah, me neither. It’s so beautiful here,” she dreamily answers. She keeps her gaze straight on his, on his slightly tanned and so peaceful face.  _He_  is so beautiful, she thinks – for sure the sun of Mexico and the joy of a life as newlyweds is doing wonders on him and his glowing skin.

(It definitely does on her too.)

Jake then leans over, about to kiss her and she shuts her eyes in anticipation. He suddenly draws away and without a warning before their lips can even brush; it makes her open her eyes again as he points towards something moving under the water not so far away from where they stand.

“Honey, look!” he exclaims as his grip on her waist tightens in excitement for a moment. Amy follows his gaze: there, only a few inches away from her, is a sea turtle passing by them. They stay motionless and in religious silence, almost holding their breaths while they watch the animal graciously swim by their side and mind its own business. It barely pays attention to them.

Amy sneaks a quick glance at her husband in the middle of their contemplation; her features soften even more as she looks at him look at the turtle in pure awe. Her heart instantly fills with a wave of love and affection for this man she’s so luckily going to spend the rest of her life with.

“She looked right at me!” Jake takes her out of her reverie with a loud astonished gasp. His gaze falls back on her as if to seek her reaction, his pupils glowing with joy. His enthusiasm makes Amy chuckle and she gently strokes the arms that are still keeping her close against his chest. This time it’s her turn to lean over and actually kiss him without being interrupted, pressing a soft peck on his mouth.

“I love you so much,” she whispers when they part. Her husband’s lips instantly curve up into a smile with the confession.

“I love you so much too,” he’s quick to say the words back. Amy can’t retain her heart from skipping a beat despite how natural it’s become for them to share their ever growing feelings towards the other over the years – despite this same love having been ‘formalized’ only two weeks ago in the form of a  _wedding_. A year ago they were facing up to  _fifteen years_  away from each other.

And now they’re just at the beginning of a lifetime  _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated – don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it!! You can come and find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want! ;)


End file.
